


Diary of the Lost

by Firemoonxd4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: 100 years before calamity, Champions (botw), Character Deaths, Dark, Diary, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hyrule - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Prequel, Rito Village, Story plot, Traveller oc, botw, legend of zelda botw - Freeform, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoonxd4/pseuds/Firemoonxd4
Summary: "Far away somewhere deep hidden in a chest lies a forgotten diary, untouched for 100 years. Just waiting to be found."As Link travels to Rito village to assist Teba with his divine beast, the young warrior happens to stumble across an old diary. It once belonged to a traveller named Yuhi, who used to explore the field and mountains of Hyrule a 100 years ago. When the blond boy starts reading through the many pages he comes closer and closer to discovering who this mysterious traveller truly is and why he seemed to know them somehow...
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), OC/OC, Oc/BOTW, Original Character(s)/Original Chacters(s), Revali (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)





	1. A Diary...

**Author's Note:**

> this Fanfic also exists on:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/256231382-diary-of-the-lost-revalixoc-botwxoc
> 
> I also advise listening to Zelda botw themes/music while reading.  
> Also, I’m not English so excuse any errors that might happen, I’m trying my best ^^

"Thank you again for your help, Link." The white Rito warrior turned to his left to face the blond knight. After Teba thanked Link with a slight nod he turned his gaze back up to the Devine Beast that was soaring the sky once more. The knight gave a short sound of agreement, showing that he was thankfully accepting his friends praise. Both stood on the flight ramp of the training grounds near Rito village. Teba has requested the young warriors help with Vah Medoh, for it showed very stubborn and resisting behavior lately. Of course, he came as soon as possible to aid the new chosen Rito Champion with his Beast. For the white warrior was quite worried when the giant bird like machine didn't seem to respond to his command, he feared that he, after all, was not worthy of the title 'Champion'. Luckily, as it turned out, was some of calamity Ganon magic still left inside the beast, a mere malfunction, or a glitch (as you would say it in our modern language). With the magic of the sheikah slate this little malfunction could be dealt with ease. It was a simple and quick purge through the Devine Beast system and he was back to normal, now soaring high up in the sky again. "I truly do not know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my aid..." Teba, with his wings crossed, eyes Vah Medoh, with a satisfied and relieved expression. Then, after he'd seen enough of how well the Beast was again, he walked back inside the small hut. Link followed right after him. "But..." The male Rito started "...I do must apologize for having you called all the way here form Kakariko village to our home. I know that you and the princess are terribly busy at the moment..." the bird man sighed, showing his apologies again. He seemed a little bit embarred of having to call Link all the way from Hyrule to him, just for a problem that was able to be solved in less than five minutes. It was common for his fellow friend to show such pride, for Revali, the former Champion of the Rito, always seemed to be Tebas Idol. So, for obvious reason he wanted to live up to the well known Rito legend and follow in his footstep. But Link had noticed for a long time now, that all Rito seem to show a special amount of pride, even when they are not as much driven by Revalis legendary title, like Teba. It seemed like it was part of their culture and species to show that much dignity, pride and self-conceit from time to time. Surprisingly, the females more than the males.

To the white warriors repeatedly apologies, the blond knight simply shook his head, showing to his friend that he didn't mind at all coming here. After all, Link was a person who enjoyed traveling and moving from place to place and after planning on rebuilding Hyrule in Kakariko village, together with the help of the Sheikah, he was truely glad being able to go somewhere else for a change. Not that Link disliked the Sheikah, or the hard work that was ahead off him, no. It was simply one of the warrior's desires, traveling though Hyrule again. "How about I invite you to have dinner with my family. It is the least I can do and from what I have heard from prince Sidon, you have a good apatite." The Rito gave away a slight smile, as Links eyes immediate widen as soon as he heard the word dinner and nodded heavily. With a small amused huff, Teba gave a short nod towards his hylian friend as he headed back to the village.

Nothing has changed ever since Link visited Rito village the last time. It has been months since Zelda and Link had recrewed Teba as the new Rito Champion. On that evening there was a grand celebration to honor the promotion of the white feathered warrior and both Link and Zelda did enjoy that act of festivity as well as all Rito did. The princess even told the blond knight that when Revali was chosen to be as the Champion a hundred years ago, that a celebration like this was in order as well. But of course, Link couldn't remember that memory quite well jet. Even though Link had gained most of his experience and memory back, some pieces were still missing. Luckily, he had Zelda, his beloved flower, who helped him further to get back all of his lost adventures and forgotten time with his friends.

Everyone in the village were doing their daily duties as they would everyday. The children were playing, the female would exchange the newest gossip and the warriors would train the younglings. Here and there some Ritos would give Link a quick admiring glance or a slight nod, as he followed his white feathered friend to his little nest. The sun was already starting to slowly settle down making their way towards the mountains. Not long and nightfall would be at pace. Link would probably have to stay a night at the inn of the village. It would be far too dangerous and exhausting to travel at night, since there were still some monsters left, doing their evil deeds. Even after their master was long gone and some moblins and other night creatures have been spotted near the village, trying to build themselves little camps. Of course, they are way viewers in numbers, after the Calamity has been defeated. And it was obvious to see how unorganized they all were. Not only the Moblins and Mobgoblins, but also the Lynel, the Wizzrobe and even the Yiga clan, who always had been the most organized servants of Ganon. Now, all of them were scattered somewhere in Hyrule, not knowing what to do and simply attacking travelers at will. As much as Link loved a good challenge and competition, we wouldn't have the time to fight of creatures of the night, since he had to return back to Kakariko, back to his Zelda.

As soon as the blond warrior entered the small and comfort home of his Rito warrior friend, a loud and high-pitched voice gasped in surprise and excitement. "Papa, Papa!" A small Rito boy, not taller than a meter approached Teba with his tinny white wings flapping heavily. As Tulin, finally reached his father he clung onto him, trying to climb his father like a tree you could play in. Teba smiled by his sons little gesture and picked him up, placing him on his shoulder, where Tulin would continue playing around with all sorts of armor his father was wearing. The small Rito boy didn't seemed to have noticed Link at all when he entered. Only after he'd already greeted his father, he noticed the young worrier. As soon as the little feathered Rito laid eyes upon Link, his eyes widen in awe and his tiny beak let out a cute sound of surprise. "Link! LINK!!!" before the blond could even realize what has happened, a white bundle of feathers was jumping from the shoulder of Teba right into Links arms. Link barely was able to catch the small Rito when he was flying towards him. As soon as Link embraced the child, Tulin immediately tried to climb on him, just like he did with his father. "Tulin, please behave towards our guest." Teba said in a sharp, but also amused tone. Embarrassed by his wrongdoing and rude approach of the knight he stopped his childish play, but instead ran to his mother, who had now approached his husband and Link. "Mommy, mommy! Look who's come to visit us!" Jumping around his mother he pointed at Link with a huge smile on his tiny little beak. Even Link had to crack a smile when he saw the tiny bird this exited about his visit. "Oh really? Ah, greetings Link. It's so well to see your pretty face around the village again" the pink feathered female and beautiful wife of Teba greeted him. Saki gave her husband a small peck on his cheeks and rubbing her beak against Tebas to welcome him back home as well. Link noticed that small gesture and remembered what Zelda had once told him about how Ritos show their affection for one and another. It was just like a Kiss two Hylian lovers would do. So, this was how the Rito kissed and as they did, Tulin gave a disgusted grimace and slightly shivered. "gross!" He stated and Saki had to let out a small giggle by her son's little comment. "Now, now, one day you're going to fall in love as well Tulin and then you're going to kiss your lover as well. There's nothing gross about it at all, sweety." But the small boy just heavily shook his head in disbelief. "No! I'll never fall in love! Ever!" while Saki looked rather surprised and slightly disappointed by her son's immediate denial, Teba just let out a deep chuckle. Then he turned back to his wife "I invited Link to have dinner with us this evening, as a thank you for his assistance, I hope it does not bother you." "Not at all." The pink female responded with an incredibly pleased smile on her face. "It will be fabulous to have a guest, after all I've made plenty of food!". Even Tulin, brightened up when he heard that the blond knight was going to stay for dinner and immediately started to jump around the hole room in excitement.

All of them were gathered around one big pot of Tabantha rice with all sorts of delicious side dished Saki had made for her family and Link. The sun had already set and the moon was now conquering its clear night sky. Saki was giving everyone a big portion of food, while Teba was warning Link about routes he might want to avoid when he would head back to Zelda. "Some Yiga were spotted close the stable two nights ago and knowing your relationship with them I would try to avoid some parts of the road. They might know that you're here..." The white warrior advised his friend with light worries. "They never know when it's time to quit, so be careful when heading back". Link appreciated the Ritos suggestion and responded with a strong nod, showing him that he would take his advice to heart. Then a big plate was handed to him by Saki and Link took it thankfully, immediately starting to devour the delicious meal. "Don't worry Teba. From how much we know Link, he's used to getting in trouble." The female said so as she handed Teba his plate. To this comment, the blond warrior stopped puting food in his mouth for a split second, just to give and agreeing nod, but then quickly continued cleaning his plate. It only took him less than one minuet to finish his first portion and kindly asked Saki if he was allowed to have another one. The Rito gave him more food and was very pleased by the young mans linking to her cooking. "Hm, true. But even Link can't always stumble into trouble none stop. Sometimes a warrior's best weapon is to know when to avoid a fight." As always Teba said in a keen and wise manner, before he himself finally took a bite of his food. A small brise of wind blew past the house and carried a soft melody with it. A melody Link only knew all so well, for it was a Song he had heard so many times on his quest on regaining his memory. Even the small Rito boy had noticed the soft melody filling the silent of the night. "Can you hear that? Kass is playing his ballades again!" Teba looked up from his plate to his son and then outside the house, listening to the calming lullaby. "Hm..." he simply stated, while his wife let out an enthusiastically sigh. "that's the song Kass played when you first asked me to dance with you on the greenlights celebration..." Link, almost done with his now third plate of food looked up, very much interested on what the female had to say. "Link, you need to know, Teba used to be a very shy gentlemen back then and-" she paused for a small giggle that escaped her beak, as if she had to remember something very funny "-and when Teba asked me that night to dance with him he-" "Let's not bother Link with our love stories my dear..." the white male quickly interrupted his wife, obviously seeming a bit embarrassed. To this Saki simply gave a chuckle, probably knowing how much Teba disliked talking about his romantic life, luckily to Tebas aid Tulin gave his childish grimace again when he heard his mother talk of love again and loudly complained. The small Rito child did remind Link of himself when he was that age. He thought of love as a nuance as well back then and made a discussed grimace when someone mentioned it...but of course he was just a child. Now his point of view had chance and with his Zelda close to him...well, love seemed so much more important to him than ever. "You and your attempts on getting on my nerves, my love...." Teba sigh and just shook his head in amused disbelieve, while Saki was still snickering about her husbands uncomforted. "You remind of a character from a tale my grandmother used to tell me about." The white Rito started "About a hylian woman who would always annoy the ones around them without knowing" Link, now taking a fourth portion of food slowly looked at his friend with a questioning look, telling him that he would very much like to hear more of what he'd just say. Teba seemed a bit surprise by the Hylians interest in this little comment he himself made. "well, I do not remember the whole story and they're also not tales but actual events that happened. About a close Hylian friend of my grandmother, but she always told me her life stories as if they were one great tale. So I always thought that this person never really existed...or so I believed..." Teba paused for a moment, thinking if what he said was correct, but then continued. "Anyways, she was a traveler that would move from one place to another, seeking answers." Even Tulin seemed to be a little interested on what his father had to say and asked "Seeking for answers? What did she look for? Did she lose something?" His big blue eyes blinked once or twice, wondering what a person would be looking for all around Hyrule. "I don't know" His father softly responded. "My grandmother herself didn't seemed to know why her friend traveled a lot, but I think she was wise enough to respect her friends secrets and didn't asked her about it." While Tebas son still didn't quite understood why anyone would travel their entire live, Link gave an understanding nod. He himself did travel a lot and might understand the motives of a person like that. A traveler might be a person who has jet to find themselves or searching for a place they could call home. Anyways, Link was eager to hear more of Tebas story, so he turned his attention back at him to listen. "But she would visit my grandmother very often, telling her about her adventures." While Teba was telling his story, his son had finished his plate of food and tried to get himself some more but was too little and clumsy to get anything on his plate. The white male noticed this and helped his son. After Tulin had received another portion the tiny boy shoved the delicious meal inside his tiny beak, making cute little chewing noises. "And why does that travler reminds you of me?" Saki, after happily watching his son enjoying his meal, turned her feathered head to Teba. She also seemed to be a slightly interested in his little story. "Well... " Teba started. "This person might have been a shy soul but loved to get on the nerves of my grandmother's brother, my granduncle if you could say so...". Link blinked once or twice, when his friend mentioned his granduncle and asked him what kind of person he was. "I never met him." Teba admitted. "He died before I was born. I only know him of the tales of my grandparents, when he happened to be mentioned in them. But...other than that, they rarely talked about him...I do not even know his name" It was silent for a moment, except for the small chewing noises Tulin did, while he ate his food. "His death must have really left a deep scar on them..." Teba finished, staring into the open fire in front of him. Link could see that the warrior was deep in thoughts and therefor did not rush him to continue with his story. The blond warrior knew all to well how painful the loss of a person dear to oneself could be, even if in Tebas case you might have not known that person. Perhaps the Rito wasn't even mourning the loss of that family member but rather that he never got to know him. Link knew how Teba must feel about this, for it is not so much different from Link. He himself, has never met a person that was supposed to be his guardian. And he also did experience the feeling of loss, with the Champions...the death of close friends and family can leave deep scars that might never really fade. After Teba noticed that he das stopped telling the story he continued. "If I remember correctly, it was quite the amusing relationship full of misunderstanding." He explained, with one wing placed on his chin and his eyes fixed on the little campfire in the middle of the room. "I believe it was like this: My granduncle didn't liked my grandmothers friend and therefore they had a very difficult time with each other. You might want to know, my granduncle was a very suborn and arrogant warrior and therefore despised her, but my grandmothers friend on the other side admired him for his skills and character. So she tried to impress him in many situations, by doing something to prove themselves worthy, but those scenarios mostly ended in a disaster. In the end my granduncle always had to bail her out of the mess she started and afterword she would tease him about it." Teba shook his head in disbelieve. "That person must have been quite the reckless one..." After the Rito had finished with his story Link placed down his plate, thinking for a moment about what he had just told him. Somehow, that story seemed familiar to him...like he'd heard a similar version of that story. Though, he could not yet remember. Teba seemed to have noticed the Hylian thinking about it, because he then added. "If you think about finding out more about her, you might want to check the arear around the village. From what I still know form my grandmother is, that her friend used to have a small cabin in one of the mountains where she would stay when she visited Rito village. I believe that the current owner of that cabin is Selmie. She lives in the hebra mountains and maybe she knows more about that person." Now this was information Link could do something with! Even though he had to head out in the morning as soon as possible, to return to his princess, it wouldn't hurt if he explored the area around Rito village for a bit. After all, after what Teba had just told him the curiosity of Link got the better of him, so he decided he would at least look around a little, before heading back to Zelda.

The next morning Link made sure to wake up exceedingly early so that he would have enough time to explore the area a little bit further. He said his goodbyes to Teba and his family before heading out into the wild. The air was fresh, and the sun has barely started to lay their warm beams of light upon the snowy region. Link was familiar with the area, so the fact that it was still a little bit dark didn't bothered him at all as he climbed a small hill. When reaching the top, now being able to see the area better, he scanned each part of the space around the village to see where someone could have potentially built a cabin. But even with his keen eyes he wasn't able to find anything, so he took out the sheikah late to open a map of the hebra mountains to see if he could find any clues on there. At first, he couldn't make any holds and whereabouts of what he was looking for. Only assumptions, but while he was scanning the map furthermore and his surroundings, he noticed a small blue racket-tailed drongo, flying pass the blond warrior. 

{Racket-tailed drongo}

Swirling around his head as if they were trying to get their attention and when Link finally noticed the small animal, it would immediately start flying off. The boy just looked after the bird, at first not thinking much of it, but then wondered what a drongo like that was doing in such a cold region of hyrule. For all he recalled they only were found in Kakariko village. Strange. Something deep inside Link told him to follow that bird, even when the idea of that sounded very unreasonable. But it was an instinct that had often helped Link to figure out puzzles and mysteries, so he quickly ran after the feathered animal, not trying to lose him. The blue bird lead Link though a path he had never come across of and lured him closer to the hebra mountains. The pathway kept going on and on, leading him around the Rito village, when Link finally was faced with an abrupt end of the path. He looked around, searching for the bird that he had just followed and spotted them on a branch of a nearby tree, replying his look. Stepping closer to his little companion he expected them to continue flying and showing him the way, but the bird didn't move a muscle and just stayed where they were. Link kept staring at the animal, trying to think what they wanted to tell him, when he looked behind the tree and noticed some sort of an orange light glowing from behind a ledge. Link narrowed his eyes to get a better look at what he was staring at when he realized that his little bird friend had led him to a shrine he didn't knew of yet. Link was slightly surprised by this for he had thought that he already found all the shrines around Rito village. He looked back at the bird who was still sitting on the tree, cleaning his wing with its tiny beak. By giving a short nod, he thanked the small animal before heading towards the shrine to activate it. When holding the sheikah slate towards the control panel the shrine would immediately start to change colour. The previous orange glow now changed to a welcoming and nice sky blue. Link wouldn't have the time to go into the shrine to fulfill the trial, but he will certainly remember to come back with Zelda to do it together. Putting the slate back onto his belt the male warrior looked around, enjoying the scenery that was displayed in front of him. The village bathed in the morning light of the sun and the giant Beast soaring the skies above it, protective like a mother bird protecting its nest. Seeing this place always filled him with peace and comfort, finally everything was as it should be. No calamity fearing to destroy their beloved land and their people, the world was save, at last. Link couldn't imagen what would have been if he had failed to save hyrule again...he dares not to even think about this. So, he quickly pulled his eyes away from Vah Medoh, who he'd been staring at the entire time and rather looked around, in hopes of maybe finding what he came here to find. Even though he didn't had much hope ever finding the cabin soon. But only after walking a few meters away from the shrine he could see, right underneath the beginning of a giant mountain pass to the herbas a small hut. The blond warrior started running towards the house and as he reached the door, he could hear footsteps inside of the home. Assuming that someone was there the boy gently knocked on the wooden entrance. "The door is open!" A voice immediate responded and as the warrior opened the door he was faced with a tall blond woman. She was filling a selves with all sorts of containable food when she finally turned around to see who was walking in. "I assume you're here to rest before entering the hebra mountains?" The woman reached out her hand for Link to take it. "My name is Selmie, also known as the Duchess of Downhill around here." Link took her hand but only looked at her, asking what she meant with him wanting to rest before heading into the hebra mountains. "Oh, you don't know? Well, let me illuminate then. This cabin is also known as the Hebra Trailhead Lodge, but most of the time this is an evacuation hut, for anyone who's planning to head deeper into the mountains." She said in a quite serious tone. "These mountains are dangerous and will kill you if you're not prepared, so I've renovated these cabins with food and a warm place to sleep for anyone who might need it." With a hand gesture she pointed at the stored food she'd just put in the shelves next to her. "You're free to help yourself" she added, giving the warrior a light smile. Link looked at the plenty of food that was laying in the selves and could feel with mouth watering...he hadn't had anything for breakfast yet. Selmie did seem to have noticed the desiring and hungry look in the warriors eyes and titled her head, giving him an curious smirk. "How about we sit down together and have something to eat? You surely look like you need it, and I haven't had anything for today as well."

"If I know who these cabins belonged to? No idea." Selmie replied to Links question, while taking a bite form her chicken leg, chewing down the tough meat. She titled her head looking at the ceiling for a moment, checking if she really had no idea. "I just found those two huts one day when I was shield surfing and thought it would be great idea to renovate them into what they are now." The blond shrugged and simply took another big and inelegant bite from her food. Link, who also had a pile of meat displayed in front of him, looked the girl in the eye, blinking once or twice. Did he hear correctly? Two cabins? Selmie looked up from her meat giving the boy a surprised look before her features settled down again. "Ah...yes." She exclaimed, while making loud eating noises. "There's another Hut deep inside the mountains. It's far harder to get there, but I rather like staying there than down here." She swung her chicken leg as he explained her story to the knight. "When I arrived there, the place looked like a madman had been living in it! I mean-" yet again, she took another bite "there were these many weird papers scattered all around the floor with some weird looking symbols. Also, plenty of those weird drawing of these orange glowing stones. Just like the one in front of the cabin. It kinda scared me at first." As she said so she wiped her mouth with her sleeve before grabbing her mug filled with water to take a big sip. The boy nearly chocked on his meat when he heard what Selmie had just told him. He immediately asked her if she happened to keep these drawings and notes she mentioned. "What? No, I had no use for the many things in there so I threw most of them away, if not all of them..." She put her mug down and considered if she should take another one of the chicken legs displayed in front of her, before deciding otherwise and instead went for one piece of cheese with some bread. Looking at the woman the warrior simply watched her eat before taking a small bite of his own food in disappointment, for he had so hoped to find out more about that hylian Teba had told him about. Apparently, the woman had noticed the slightly sad look on the boy's face and was just about to take a bite of her bread before putting it onto her plate again. "Well...maybe I did kept a few things..." glancing at a chest behind her she stood up from her chair and walked towards it. It took a few minuets after scamming through that chest, which seemed to be full of all sorts of stuff, when she returned back to the hero with a small and old looking book. "This..." she said while putting the bundle of paper on the table in front of the boy. The book stared at Link from the spot he was been put and he immediate stopped shoveling food into his mouth and inspected the item in front of him closely. The book was wrapped in blue leather and despised some of the part being very dusty and torn down it still was an elegant bundle. Very well crafted and put together, with nice waving at the edges. "It's one one of the only things I've kept, for it is not able to be opened somehow. There's some sort of lock attached to this thing and I've never seen any book having that...that's also the only reason why, from all the things that was lying around in there, that I kept. It has some sort of mystery to it...and it looked pretty." Selmie sat down again, viewing the boy taking the book into his hand. She grabbed her piece of bread and cheese again and continued eating. Now that she had mentioned it, the knight did noticed a small lock attached to the side of the book making it that you cannot open it, without having a key. Link admit that it was quite weird seeing a lock placed on a book. Especially such a small one...usually locks were placed on doors, but not on books. "You can have it." Selmie said as she saw how curious the boy was into that item. "I was never able to figure out how I'm supposed to open that thing, maybe you will. Perhaps you'll then find out more about the previous owner of my huts." Thankfully, he gave the woman a nod and smiled for her gift. At least now he had something that might help him but there was still another question that was on his mind. And when Link asked Selmie didn't answered at first. "The...other item I've kept is a Kite Shield, that was also laying around in that old dusty cabin. A very well crafted traditional Rito shield and before you even think about it. No, that one is an item that I will keep. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get one of those?" She asked him in a very joking manner. "Even when you live so close to the Ritos they still rather not give them to you freely, even if you are willing to pay for them. But they sure do like to brag about their bows, I tell you that..." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Taken back and confused by Semlies sudden change of temper he bagged away slightly not knowing what the deal was. The woman looked at Link for a moment, but then realized that he had no idea why she was so protective over that shield. So, she leaned forward and raised her eyebrows at him. "You need to know, I do love shield sliding. I was a master back then in my old days, and if there is one shied out there with the best shape and form to make that sport the most valuable experience, it's that one shield. Only a Kite Shield is light and curved enough that you are able to slide down a mountain in record time." The warrior nodded slowly, still a bit surprised by the seriousness in her voice and being so fascinated over a mere wooden shield.

When Link arrived back at the stable to get Epona, the sun had already set and was now filling the valley with it's gorgeous beams of light. He didn't waste much time and prepared for the long journey he would need to get back to Zelda. Thankfully Selmie allowed him to take some of the food she had as provision for his journey, so he installed the bag onto Epona, swung himself onto her and rode off. Halfway pass the Hyrule Ridge he would let his horse take some rest to dink out of a nearby lake where Link sat down beside her, also taking a rest. He'd been traveling for a day already and he would probably continue riding thought the night as well until he would reach the next stable or town. He leaned back against a tree, watching the many small animals and insects hushing though trees and fields. He would later have to choose another route when he would cross though hyrule field, because of the Yiga that were spotted there a view days ago. They definitely had it out for him, so Link would have to be sneaky and avoid them as much as possible so that they wouldn't be able to trail him so easily. Which of course meant that he had to travel off road, just like Teba had advised him to do. While lost in his thoughts he remembered the only bundle of leather he still had left in his pockets. The book Selmie has gifted to him. The warrior slowly unmoved it from his bag and held that item in his hands for a very long time. Scanning and running his fingers over the engraved symbols that he could not read. They did look quite familiar, but he couldn't get a finger on it where he had seen them already. Then, his hand glides off to the lock that was attached to the side of the book and he considered it for a while. He then pulled out a small dagger and tried laying around with the lock, hoping that he was able to open it. It took him a while until he was able to loosen it just a little, but after one hard and forceful tun with his knife the metal piece fell of and landed into the green gras. Spellbound by his accomplishment he kept staring at the book in front of him. He then slowly opened the very fist page and was faced with an incredibly beautiful and elegant handwriting. "Diary of Y_h___e" he could make out the first few words but not the name, for the ink was blurred like someone had washed water over the writing. The only letters he could make out was Y, H and E, but that was it. He then turned to the next page and started reading, getting to know the person who had left this diary behind...


	2. Journal entry 1

Because of unfortunate circumstances, I had to give up my first diary in which I had written all my previous entries and research of my journey. To make it short, I stumbled across a very rowdy group of Lizalfos in which events my book got lost. Those lousy lizards probably are now keeping it, with some of my other stuff as a trophy... I doubt that I will turn back to reclaim it, for I barely made it out alive the first time and I think even if I would return, it would be in pieces already. So, this leaves me but with no choice to start from scratches all over again. Luckily, I still remember most of the important entries so that I can write them down as accurate as I can. That's it with my quick update and I'm moving on to what has happened today. So, as planned I have now started traveling further west towards Hebra. It's the only region that I haven't been so far, and I truly can't wait to see what awaits me there. I've avoided these parts of Hyrule for a time now, since I've been told by many travelers how dangerous the mountains can be. So, I wasn't sure if I should ever explore Hebra. But in the end, I've decided that after all these years of adventure and travel that I'd be ready to face whatever was there. Besides, I have of yet to meet the Ritos. I've never seen their species and I have to admit, it is hard imagining that hylianoid bird creatures exist. I am very curious to see how they look like.

When I was heading to my destination nothing really unusual had happened. No monsters, but also weirdly no travelers. The roads were noticeably quiet and empty, different than all the roads that either lead to Hyrule castle or to Gerudo. I assume that Rito village and the Hebra mountains are not everyone's favorite travel destination. No wonder, with all the catastrophe that happens up these mountains. Many have lost their lives on these giants while trying to climb and explore them. And I don't blame all the travelers who prefer Gerudo town over the icy mountains. I must admit that I would have as well, but I'm not so sure if I can make that decision yet. I haven't experienced them nor even seen this area.

As I left the Serenne Stable this morning I followed the path that would eventually lead me to Rito village. It would be a two-day trip from this stable to the Rito village, is what the keeper of the inn had told me. He of course offered me to lend one of his horses so that I would be able to make the trip in just one day, but I kindly declined. With that he only looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure, young lady? Especially this path is one of the more dangerous at night, seeing that monsters start to have become more active the past years." Funny, I thought. People always seem to call me young lady, wherever I would go. Did I really look that young? "I appreciate your worries, but I've had my encounters with these beasts in the past already. I know how to avoid and handle them." The man just scanned me with a proving look, but then sent me off, blessing me that Hylia may look over me. I then went on my way, passing by many landmarks and places where I would stop for a quick rest and making sure that there was no potential danger ahead. When I was jet again making a short break, I sat down on a nearby rock and pulled out one of the many maps I carried with me from all around Hyrule. I scanned the surface of the rough paper, running my finger across the dried Ink, trying to find out where I was at the moment. After what seems like an eternity I had finally figured out where about I was. And sadly, to my disappointment I still had a long way before me. At first the land was very even, beautiful fields of green and a warm breeze of wind blowing though the land. I could see the beginning of the Hebra mountains in front of me. What a beautiful sight it was. But as I continued my way, shortly after having passed Mount Drena the road got step and a cold breeze started blowing pass. Before I could even realize where the cold wind was coming from, I already felt water drops falling down my skin. If it would start to rain, my journey would definitely be more difficult than it was already and to my luck a heavy storm gathered up. Looking up in the sky I scanned the clouds, trying to predict how long that storm would last. Soon the entire area was covered in dark and grey clouds, with no hint of the weather changing any time soon. The road ahead of me wasn't that step and I would be able to continue walking with not much of an effort, but just as I thought thus, a tree, not far away from my sight got stroke by lighting. Seeing that continuing my pathway would be dangerous I hesitantly decided to wait it out under a rocky ledge. The longer I sat there the colder I got and the more warily. The first rule of traveling was to never stay too long in one spot while on a road. Everyone knew that Bokoblings loved tracking down pass byers and killing them to steal their stuff, so it was always advised to keep moving to make sure they would lose your scent or get bored following you at some point. The more I was worried for if the weather wouldn't get any better soon, that I was stuck here for now. I constantly keep checking my surroundings for any hint of activity, but it stayed quiet. Hours have passed since the storm has started to take over this land and I could see the sky getting darker and darker. Also, my body started to tremble even harder despite the blanked I had pulled out of my bag I cuddled up with. The weather hadn't changed a bit and with every minute I wasted sitting here the sooner nightfall would be at hand. The idea of having to set a campfire for the night only made me shiver in fear. It would only help any nearby monster to lead them to me. To be honest, the idea of sleeping in the cold under that little rocky ledge didn't apply to me either. I knew there was going to be a Stable on my way, but it would be about a two hour walk away from here. I had to risk it. If I'd stayed there any longer, I'd frozen to death or get killed by some Bokoblings. Taking all my stuff and making sure that I wasn't carrying any sort of metal with me I began hiking again. It was really cold, and the now even icier wind frosts my ears. Soon I couldn't even feel my legs and fingers anymore. Before I'd noticed, it was already dark and I could feel that the rain had started to get more...snowy. In the end this wasn't a rainstorm anymore but rather a snowstorm. It got heavier and heavier with every step I took towards the Hebras and I had to pull myself together not to fall behind. The positive thing about that cursed weather was the lack of monsters on my way, but which didn't mean that I would still be save of potentially danger from mother nature. I was walking through the dark, with my feet soaking wet from all the snow that was now around me and I could barely make out the road at all. I wasn't even sure if I was still on the road and looking on a map wouldn't have helped me either since it was so dark. I considered the thought of taking a rest, but when I saw weak light ahead of me, I knew that the stable had to be close. Relieved that this nightmare would be over soon I gathered my remaining strength and headed toward the source of light. Shortly after, I saw the rescuing shape of a tent popping up in front of me. I arrived at the front desk tot the small inn, out of breath and completely frozen to my bones. The inn keeper rushed towards me as soon as he saw me approaching the stable. "By Hylia, Amari, get a spicy elixir immediately." He shouted back at the entrance of the tent as he wrapped an arm around me to make sure that I wouldn't collapse any moment. "What in Hylias name were you doing out there in this weather?!" The Hylian male asked me, very worried about my wellbeing as he brought me into the stable. I was so cold and trembled so hard that I could hardly answered his question. He noticed me being unable to respond and simply comforted me that I was now save from the bloody snow. Inside, he gave me a blanked and a Hylian woman, probably his wife sat down beside me and handed me an elixir. "Drink up, it will help you to warm up." The female kindly told me as I thankfully took the bottle of red looking liquid and eagerly drank all of it. It took a moment before I felt the spell taking its effects on me. "T-thank you..." I trembled as I wrapped their blanket around my body. I had taken off my wet shoes and put them near the fire they had placed inside the giant tend and I was bundled up in one of the beds they had given me. "don't thank me my dear." The women replied. "You're lucky that you reached our stable in time, otherwise you would have been in real danger. At night, the storms around here are worse than at day." The women gave me a genuine kind smile as she talked to me. "From where did you come from and where are you heading?" The Hylian then asked. "From Serenne Stable...I'm heading to Rito village..." I quietly responded, still trying to warm myself. "Oh dear... You certainly picked the worst way there." She looked at me and shook her head in pity. "You should have gone around the mountains, trough Hyrule ridge. It is the longer way around, but the safest." To that I responded "I didn't know..." by now the elixir had started to take an effect on my body and I could feel the sudden wave of heat flowing through my veins. The cold immediate faded away and I could feel how my body slowly started to calm down again. Only then I was able to start thinking clear again and looked at the women with a light smile. "How much will it be for a night and the potion?" I asked shyly and filled with a little bit of guild, for making so much trouble for the kind couple. When I said this the male from before walked to me and his wife with a bowl of soup in his hand. As I saw him putting the bowl next to me on a night desk I tried to decline. "Oh, no this shouldn't be nessecar-" But he interrupted me. "The soup and the elixir are on the house. You should rest first. Payment will be dealt with in the morning." The Hylian said in a hash, but also very kind manner. I could see in his grey eyes, that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I only nodded and thanked him. "What are your names?" I wanted to know and curiously looked at the couple in front of me. "I'm Amari, and this is my Husband Gera." The blond woman told me. "thank you, Amari, Gera, for helping me..." I quietly whispered. "It's what we do." The man responded, before taking care of the other guest that were in the stable as well.

After I had eaten the soup, I tried taking a nap, but it didn't really work out for me. I was still a little bit shocked by what had happened. I could still feel the ice on my body, the feeling of numbness. So, I instead decided to just sit at a table of the inn and view over the map of the Hebra to see how much more danger would await me, so that I would be prepared next time. As I sat there quietly, I noticed that someone had taken a seat next to me and when I looked up from my papers, I looked into the eyes of a young white-haired male Sheikah. He, of course, wore traditional Sheikah clothing, but with his left arm being exposed so that I could see a well-made tattoo imprinted on it. He was probably not older than me, perhaps even my age. He threw a joyfully smile towards me as they sat down. "I hope you don't mind." I only shook my head, showing that it was fine. "Sorry if I bother you, but I happened to have noticed your little arrival. It's not a big tent after all..." The man gave me an apologizing look, before taking out a notebook of his own and placing it on the table. "May I ask where you come from, of course if you don't mind telling me." Now he even pulled out a set of pencils and colors form his bag. "Uh- no..." I mumbled, still a little bit curious on what he was doing. "I'm from Akkala." I simply answered. He looked at me surprised with his big blue-colored eyes. "Oh really?" having now placed all sorts of pencils on the desk the Sheikah looked at me rather curious. "It's just..." He pointed and my face and then moved his finger up towards my hair "...your hairstyle...it has something Necludian, perhaps even Sheikah to it." He then proceeded to view the many braids in my hair closer. "Oh..." I slightly put my hands on the side of my head. "Well, yes...it is actually, a hairstyle the...uh...Sheikah would wear. I was there once and ever since I've been there I liked wearing my hair like that..." I awkwardly said rubbing my neck. "Ah yes! Exactly, I thought so. I knew it looked somewhat familiar. My mother's from Kakariko village actually." I looked at him suspiciously. "You don't?" The male just shook his head. "Sadly no, I was raised in Hyrule castle. My mother was a servant there, which means that I've missed out on many of my people's culture...oh, where are my manners?! My name is Pikango and you are...?" The man then proceeded to ask me. "Yuhi." I spoke. "hm, Yuhi...what a beautiful name. The setting sun, right?" Pikango glanced at me with such joyful eyes that I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, that's right." Even after all that had happened, I suddenly felt a lot more comfortable and relieved, just by talking to him. As I continued chatting with this Sheikah, I got to know a lot about them. He was a painter who would travel from place to place, painting all the beautiful women. He even told me that his biggest dream was once to be able to draw a portrait of princess Zelda herself. So, he was practicing, by going from village to village. I also could take a look at Pinkango's drawing as I was myself an artist as well. Though I rather specialist myself with the art of nature, so I was very amazed by the accuracy he would draw all the portraits he had. "I see so you draw as well..." he then said when I shared some of my pieces with him and as soon as he took notice of my landscape drawings he gasped in awe. "How fascinating, you truly are a master of art!" he exclaimed as he scanned through my notebook. "perhaps when it comes to drawing nature, but I am terrible at drawing people...that's why I find your art so much more ravishing" I admitted as I kept scanning to his many portraits. "You could say the same for me only the other way around!" Pikango shyly smirked at my comment, truly flattered by my compliment. "But your work inspires me to perhaps start drawing nature and the beautiful scenery of Hyrule as well." "Who is this?" I interrupted him, without knowing what he was saying, because I stumbled upon a drawing of a bird looking being with wonderful red feathers, and plenty of jewelry in their hair. When I looked at the red bird creature, their ambered eyes were looking directly at me. I was so stunned by the beauty of this person that I wasn't able to take my eyes from them. "Oh this..." The male bent closer to see which piece of his I was referring to. "This is a Rito form Rito village. A real beauty, I tell you that." I curiously looked at the Sheikah. "You've...been to Rito village?" the man gave me a cheeky smile and just nodded. "I just came from there, two days ago." As soon as I heard that I immediately started asking him all sorts of questions about the Rito and what it was like there. Amused by my greed of knowledge Pikango just shook their head in disbelief. "You are quite the eager one, aren't you." He laughed, which made me crack up as well. It was hard to resist smiling around the company of the white-haired and I truly was glad about having some company after the long and usually very lonely travels.

"You-...you want to draw _me?!_ " Thunderstruck by the request of the artist I awkwardly look to the ground. "Yes, that's why I approached you in the first place." My opposed admitted, now taking his notebook into their hands. "Your appearance just inspired me and I thought to myself; now this is a face I have to draw!" it was obvious how flattered and embarrassed I was as he said so and I could feel my face heating up.

The storm outside the tavern got worse and worse, so that the couple had to close then tent fully to prevent any snow entering the dining room. Meanwhile the rest of the guest have gone to bed already, only a view Hylians and I together with Pikango were still awake. "You really have good features..." The Sheikah mentioned as he looked at me for a short moment to study my face before turning his eyes back to the paper. I could see that he was scribbling something on the notebook but from where I was sitting it was hard to see how the drawing looked like. Also, with the fact that I am not to move it made it harder to get a glance at the portrait. It was more difficult than I'd imagine standing pose for a portrait and I couldn't stop blinking. Secretly I kept moving my head just slightly so I would be able to feel my face. I'm actually a very hyperactive person, so being silent and still for so long was not an easy task for me and Pikango always had to remind me to not move. "F-For how much longer" I asked, feeling the urge to rub my cheeks and I looked over to the male who was in his element. "Just hold on for a little more...I'm finished soon." Amused by my impatience he had to snicker before turning his full attention back at the drawing. Then finally, what seemed like hours, he told me I could breathe easy and showed me what he had created. I was truly stunned by what I was faced with. "That's...That's supposed to be me?" I asked not believing that I looked that pretty. "Sure is." The man viewed the picture yet again. "Truly one of the more beautiful I've drawn." He gave me one last cheeky look before handing the piece to me. "You can keep it." Carefully I placed the paper into my hand and kept looking at it. How was this drawing of me so accurate and yet...it looked like I was viewing upon a complete stranger? The features of that face, that brown curly hair, that creamy brown skin and those glowing hazel-colored eyes...it felt unnatural. But I was still incredibly pleased by this gift and put it immediately in my diary.

The next morning, I made sure to buy some of the spicy elixir from the stable keeper and paid for my night, before saying farewell to Pikango. The weather, luckily, was sunny and the storm had passed by in the night. I was prepared and ready for my journey. The area I was heading to, would be far colder now but thankfully there was a very small settlement named Tabantha village on the way. I would be able to rest there if anything should occur. The rest of my travel was uneventful which I was very glad about. I reached the small settlement and could exchange some of my items for some food, rupees and a pleasant conversation with one of the house owners. I didn't stay there long of course, since I wanted to keep moving so that I would arrive as soon as possible in Rito village. I've been walking for a very long time now and viewing upon my map the village was close. Sure, I still had about half a day to walk, but compared to the trail I had behind me, the rest would be done with ease...or so I thought. It was weird that up until now I had no unpleasant encounter with any of these nasty Monsters and it would be nice for a change to be able to travel to a destination without crossing paths with those disgusting creatures. But of course, as all things evolved around me, things didn't go as planned. I believe I had reached the end of the snowy part of the trail and I could feel the grass underneath me already, when I was suddenly ambushed by a creature I at fist didn't recognized. Only when it already was too late I saw the blue glowing eye and the scary grin off the Blizzrobe, who had grabbed me by the shoulders and was now lifting me up into the air. I tried to struggle out of this monsters' cold long fingers, but it didn't let go of me. To my resistance he instead casted a freezing spell on me which frosted part of my right arm. I hissed by the sudden cold pain and panicked slightly as I saw the ice spreading further up my arm. When faced with the glowing eyes of this creature yet again my blood froze as I realized that he had already lifted me so far up in the air that even if I were able to free myself, I'd die from falling. 'Cheeky ass bastard' I thought to myself as I stopped any movements to free myself and only hung there with the monster flying further towards the mountains. Up in the air I could already see Rito Village, the more did my frustration grow that I got abducted so close to my goal. Of course, I would have tried to scream in hopes that anyone would hear me, but the icy pain on my arm grew worse I wasn't able to let out a single sound. This coldness was worse that any other frost I've ever felt before. 'Fire' I suddenly thought in my desperate attempts of finding a way to escape this monster. 'I need fire!' I remembered that I did had about three bomb arrows equipped at the right side of my travelers' bag. I usually needed them to bomb out areas that would block my path. With my free left hand, I tried to grab them, without the Blizzrobe seeing me do so. But of course, he noticed the slight movements I did and shook me so that I would lose my cool and orientation. That little bastard was playing around with me. He would then let one hand go of my shoulder so that his grip would be more lose and the thought of falling to my death would grow. Meanwhile, as he saw the panicked look in my eyes he would giggle and make these terrible laughing noise. But he made a big mistake by doing so, because loosen his grip on me would only allow me more freedom to move. I took one big swung to grab at least one of my bomb arrows and stabbed it right into his bloody smirking face. The sudden blast of fire let the creature scream out in utter pain as he then let go of my shoulder. I still saw how the Blizzrobe would cover his face with his hands while whimpering in pain, before I was falling towards the earth. I felt like I would have to puke by this feeling of falling free. It was like the inner part of my body turned inside out and didn't knew where was up and where was down. But then I got grabbed yet again by this terrible hooded creature, though this time it didn't stared at me with that devilish grin, but with a nasty grimace of anger. Grabbing me by the throat the monster growled and hissed as if he was cursing and tightened his grip. With my left hand I tried desperately to punch him or get his hands away from my neck, but I could feel that I slowly started to run out of air. Therefore, all my strength faded away. I could barely see anything, only the with fury glowing eyes of that terrible monster and the bluish skies around me. But that image became blurry very soon and the feeling of numbness overcame me once again. "Not today!" I heard a sudden voice shouting far away in the distance and wondered how anyone was able to come to my aid this far up in the sky. When a small gust of wind flew past me I at first didn't knew what had caused it, only after I heard the monster in front of me scream out in pain again, I realized that he had been shot by an arrow that flew past me. This attack came out of nowhere, but even though the monster had an arrow stuck in his eye, he would not let go of me. Yes, he did loosen his grip on my throat, but was still holding me in his icy fingers. Just like the monster I looked around to see who my savior was but couldn't see them. "Above you." A harsh grumpy voice interrupted the both of us from looking around. Me and the Blizzrobe looked up and saw a Rito male warrior flying at us with an enormous speed, bow and arrow in hand to land another hit. This time though, the Blizzrobe dodged the birds attack and snarled at him angerly, throwing an ice spell at them. The warrior moved slightly to the right to avoid the attack with ease and came crushing right onto the monster. His claw like feet took hold of the face of my attacker, to push him further down and loosen his grip on me. But the Blizzrobe didn't budge on letting me go just jet. He still had both of his hand wrapped around me and refused to let go. The Rito and the Blizzrobe were struggling and fighting with each other up close, while I tied as hard as I could to think how I would be able to assist the warrior. Looking around, I was hoping to find any clue. When I glanced down to the ground, I had noticed that, thanks to the Ritos effort to get the Blizzrobe back to the ground, the distance between me and the earth had gotten smaller. We were right above a lake, not higher than 20 meters above it. If I was able to land in the water the chances that I might survive are verry likeable. I still had two bomb arrows in my bag, so I reached out for them as the Rito was still distracting the monster and as I held one of them in my hand, I rammed it as hard as I could into the body of the Blizzrobe. The explosion of the blast freed me from the grip of the monster and I was now falling towards the earth once again. The distraction that I've created seemed to have helped the Rito to kill the monster, because the lifeless body of that creature was falling pass me, with plenty of arrows in it's back. The corpse landed into the lake and I soon did as well. I covered my head with my arms preparing myself with the painful splash into the water. What I didn't expect was the sudden freezing rush that overcame my entire body. I breathed out in pain, completely forgetting that I was underwater, so icy water was running into my lungs. I had to get out, quickly! Taking all my remaining strength I dragged myself and my travelers' bag with me to the nearest shore. As my head reached the surface I gasped out and took multiple breaths of air. Pulling myself out of the water I started trembling and coughing trying desperately to get the water out of my lungs. "You're a bold one..." I heard wingbeats and shortly after seeing a pair of feet claws in front of me. I slowly looked up to face the Rito that had saved my life. He was very tall and wore some unique set of armor that I've never seen before. His feathers were a dark shade of green and his cold blue eyes were looking right at me. The feathers on his head were braided and a little bit spikey with white tips at the end of each feather. Around his eyes his feathers were colored black red and white, like he was wearing some sort of face painting. To my surprise I was starring a lot and I could feel that my mouth was wide open. The Rito gave me a slight grumpy look, before bending down to help me up. "If you keep lying here, you'll catch a cold." I quickly took my eyes of off him, seeing that he was referring to my rude starring and simply stood up as best as I could. "My apologies...it's just...I've never seen a Rito before." I admitted as I tried standing up but failed miserably at it. "I can see that." The male huffed in a moody, but yet amused tone. It was hard for me to walk on my own, since my legs felt numb and my right arm was still affected by the frost spell of the Blizzrobe. "Let's get you some proper treatment...that fall was still quite high for a Hylian." having noticed the trouble I've had the warrior put a wing around my body and placed my left arm around his shoulder so that he would be able to support me. I was really amazed on how soft his feathers and in general his entire body felt. I think the astonishment was still written all over my face, despite the painful grimaces I did whenever I moved my frozen arm too much. "Thank you so much....uhm...?" "Turaco" The Rito answered, not even looking at me as we made out way towards the home of the Rito.

When we arrived at the village, we were greeted with a group of other warriors who came rushing towards their comrade and me. "What happened?" One of them asked as his fellow Rito friend dragged a stranger with them. The green Rito merely answered in a very grumpy tone. "That bloody Blizzrobe tried to yet again mess with some Hylian." Turaco had then dropped me off at the inn of his village, also called the Swallows Roost. Really cute name. I don't remember much of it, since I believed that I fell unconscious as soon as they had laid me in one of their beds. When I awoke from my slumber it was already night and my wounds and frozen arm had been treated. Carefully, I sat up straight and considered my right arm closely, checking if it still hurt. To my surprise most of the pain had vanished and there was no hint that my arm had been frozen at all, except for the bandage that have been put on it. I pushed the blanket aside, trying to get out of bed before a voice interrupted me to do so. "You should stay in bed. Your body is till a little bit out of order because of the cold temperature you've had to endure." As I turned to the entrance of the inn, I was confronted with a beautiful red Rito female. She had very wild feathered hair and wore two braids to her left and right of her face, filled with plenty of little pearls and accessors. As a contrast to her red feathers she wore a traditional set of blue Rito clothing's with a small scarf around her neck. Her ambered greenish eyes looked directly at me with such an intensity that I couldn't take my gaze off of her. Her big yellow orbs resembled the ones of a falcon, which did astound me a little, since her appearance clearly represented to be some sort of singing bird. Yet, as I looked into this Ritos eyes the icing feeling of having seen her face before didn't leave my head. While I was still scanning her, the hylianoid bird had walked up to me with a plate of fruits and a mug of water. They sat down next beside me and considered me with a rather curious look as she gently handed me the plate of food. "I hope you're feeling better. You've been sleeping for quite some time now." I didn't answere at fist for I was still thunderstruck by her appearance, just like I was with the Rito warrior who had saved me. Seeing the Rito this up close really did a number on me. I didn't expect these being to be such a beautiful and astounding race. For I never could have imagen that beings like that even existed in the first place. "Something the matter?" The female asked as she closely scanned the features of my face and raced one of her eyebrows at me. "Oh, m-my apologies..." I stammered, having caught myself in a moment of rudeness yet again. "I...believe I've seen your face before..." I silently mumbled holding the plate of fruits tighter around my hands. The female looked at me surprised by my statement. "A Sheikah portrait painter named Pikango had a drawing of yours..." That's why her features seemed so familiar to me and seeing her up close now, I was even more amazed by the accuracy of Pikangos work. She looked exactly like the Seikah had drawn her. "I see, so you've met him on your way here." The female exclaimed, putting one wing like hand under her beak. "A really weird guy if you ask me..." She then proceeded to giggle a little before shaking her head in disbelief. "He called me 'the beauty and gift of the goddess'. I did like that he drew me though." She then turned her head back at me again and viewed me with her gorgeous eyes. "But...you seem like a pretty catch myself, if I'm allowed to say so." Giving me a somewhat teasing smirk, she playfully pushed my arm. I twitched by what she said and looked at her in disbelieve by her somewhat flirty comment. I could feel my face heat up a little and I bet my perplexity was written all over my face. My reaction caused the female to burst out into laughter, amused by my as she then called it 'Hylian ways'. "Anyways, you should try to get more sleep again after you've eaten something. I'll see you in the morning again." The Rito had then left the small hut leaving me behind. I looked after her, walking up one of the many stairs that would leave further up into the village. When she was out of my sight, I finally considered the fruits that had been given to me. I didn't feel hungry though. I guess that it was a side effect of having slept that long, so I simply put them aside for now for them to be eaten later. As I did that, I also noticed that my bag had been brought here as well, so I scrambled around in it to see what had gone missing during the fight. Many of my maps have been destroyed or are now unable to be read due of them having gotten wet. But other than that, most of my items were still intact, with some of my clothes that I kept in my bag also still being a little bit wet. So, I lay them out for them to at least dry of a little. I then continued looking at the scenery displayed in front of me and it truly is breathtaking. After I've discovered everything there is to know about these parts of Hyrule...what else would be left for me to do. Would I stay at the place that I'd like the most or will I return home, just the thought of that made me want to puke. I couldn't keep traveling my entire life, or could I? If only I knew what I was supposed to do...

Link looked up from the first entry after having read it and just silently looked at the pages. First off, the warrior was very astounded by the detailed and lengthy of these entries. He had never come across a diary that would describe someone's experience as thoroughly as the one he held in his hand. And judging by the thickness of this book he would have many more of these entries to read for him to finally get to the bottom of this, but weirdly he didn't mind. There was something about this diary that attracted and proceeded him to keep reading, wanting to find out more. He would have plenty of time to finish this journal since his journey back to Kakariko village would be long. As he was turning the page to continue, he was faced with a folded piece of paper being stuck in on one of the pages. He gently took it and folded it open, only to be faced with a portrait of a Hylian girl, not older than Link himself looking directly at him.


	3. My map is completly ruined...

this was a map I once bought in Hyrule Castle town. It cost me a lot of rupees...what a pitty that it got wet...


	4. Journal entry 2

I found out that the red female who took care of my wounds and visited me last night was named Falla. She also seemed to be well known around the village for her very spiteful and dominant attitude. For she is very straight forward, but at the same time a truly kind and gentle Rito…despite her open character, that is. Just as she had told me last night, she got back in morning to check on me. I am feeling a lot better now and can stand up straight once more. I then again, could share my thanks to the green Rito warrior Turaco who had saved me. When I searched for him, I also came to meet some of the other warriors who I’ve met when Turaco brought me to the village. They introduced themselves as Hanay, a brown and black feathers ornate Hawks, Sakana, a white and light brown osprey and the golden eagle Goru. I noticed that all the Ritos look like birds that exist in Hyrule and therefore also resemble those species. So, basically, Ritos are birds of prey, only bigger. On top of that, which I also took note of, all Rito warrior wore their armor different. Every single one of them had their own unique set and no two were alike. I found this aspect quite interesting, since in all around Hyrule every warrior of their kind would usually wear the same set of protection. The Zora, Sheikah, Gerudo and Hylian, none of them allowed individual armor unless they were of a higher ranking. This fascinated me even further about the bird creatures, for it seems like they encourage the prospect of self-development more than the other races. In general, every single one of them looks so unique in their own way. It was a true discovery for a simple traveler, as myself. I couldn’t wait to get to know their culture further and experience the life of the Ritos with my own eyes.

“No need to thank me.” The green Rito Turaco cut me off as soon as I had finished with my small speech of gratitude. His cold blue eyes only inspected me and I could feel his intense glare sink into my flesh. Thus made me very weary and the thought that he was judging or rather inspecting me in a harsh manner crossed my mind. He just kept those blue orbs of his fixed on me with that cold expression in his face the entire time, it felt so pressuring…so strong.

“We’re just so very glad that you are well.” One of the other warriors, Sakana append, gently pushing himself in front of the others to get a better look at me. He bent down a little and just like Turaco, he scanned every part of my face with his intensive yellow eagle eyes. But differently than his fellow friend, he viewed me in a kind and welcoming manner and smiled as he did so. Talking to him wasn’t as much uncomfortable than talking to the green feathered warrior. When trying to keep up a conversation with Turaco it…felt like you were trying to break through an icy and very grumpy rock. “That cursed Blizzrobe had been terrorizing this part of the Hebras for quite some time now. The happier we are to see you standing on both feet again, little lady.” The jolly Rito Sakana interrupted me from my thoughts, still having his eyes set on my face. I could see that he truly meant what he had said. And yet again, I had to smile of the way he addressed me. Even without the way he called me, just the way Sakana looked at me would have made me crack a smile. Even though he was a grown Rito male, his character and the way he moved still had something very childish and energetic to it. Hanay, the ornate hawk looking Rito, stepped up towards me as well now “That monster had taken a view traveler’s life. It’s good to know that this thing got what he deserved.” Sakana only nodded in agreement to what his friend had said and straighten back up after seemingly haven seen enough of my face.

“Ah, Turaco. You’re just the Rito I’ve been looking for.” A sudden strong and female voice interrupted us and when I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from, I was met with a very tall and powerful looking female Rito. Different from the other females I’ve seen so far, this Rito wore a set of armor herself. And not such a bad one to say the least. Unlike the other Rito warrior she wore two shoulder pads layered upon one another on each shoulder and her armor was more diverse and eye-catching. She also did wear additional feathers in her hair, as some sort of decoration. On her back, she carried a bigger and slightly more powerful looking wooden bow than the other warriors possessed. She herself was a light golden brown looking Rito. I would have guessed her as a…white tailed eagle, for every part of her body except her white tail and tips of her wing were brown. As this Rito laid eyes upon me she gave a short nod as acknowledgement “I see, our visitor is present as well. Welcome, to our village” she then turned her head back to the green feathered Rito and gave him a short head gesture to tell him that he should follow her. When Turaco hurried over to the female, the Rito female then again turned her attention to me “You may follow me as well. Subsequently, I’d like to have a little chat with you”. I was honestly a little bit spooked by her invitation and didn’t quite know how to respond to such authority. In the end I simply followed her, no question asked.

“How do you like it in our little town so far?” The female then turned her head again towards me with a very calm and keep gesture. “Oh…I truly find your village very ravishing. I’ve never seen a place this exquisite and unique- uh, I don’t have seen much of it yet, of course, but form what I sew-uh saw, I breathtaking…I find it!” I startled, unsure how to answer to such a question. I do admit, I was very nervous at the time, so my phrasing was a little bit odd. I guess the embarrassment was written all over my face when I had noticed my bad wording. “How very pleasant to hear that.” The female simply replied with an all-knowing glance at me. I could see that she was slightly chuckling about my clumsy behavior but didn’t blame me for it either. “Does this little traveler here have a name as well?” She further proceeded to ask me, quite curious about myself. “Of…course.” I then proceeded, trying to say calm. “It’s Yuhi...” “Yuhi? What an unusual name…” The Rito warrior admitted as she repeated my name. “I am Jika, a Rito warrior and the elder of Rito village.” She turned her head to me to introduce herself, this time very formal and with a hint of pride in her voice. As we reached, what seemed to be Jika’s home, two Rito were waiting inside already. When she elder noticed this, she gave me an apologizing look and asked me to wait outside, while she and Turaco entered to greed the Ritos who also appeared to be warriors. From where I was standing, I couldn’t quite get a look on them, so I slightly moved closer. Not to forget, I’d then also be able to hear what the matter was. The first warrior was tall and white in feathers with a very strong eagle like beak. I also noticed that he, just like Jika, wore these two overlaying shoulder pads instead of one and was equipped with a very big and more majestic looking bow as well. The second Rito standing next to him was surprisingly rather…small compared to the others around him. At first sight, he didn’t look like he was a warrior at all. Only a bow on his back told me otherwise. The small Rito’s feathers were a set of dark blue and his hair-feathers were tied to many little braids. Additional to that, he also wore a scarf around his neck. For me he didn’t look anything like a bird of prey, unlike all the other Rito warriors were. But, to be fair…I noticed that alongside the birds of preys there also exist singing bird like Ritos. As I was eavesdropping on Jikas and the white Ritos conversation, I saw that Turaco walked up to the blue Rito to stand beside him. They were quietly whispering something to one other, to which the blue male had to give a small smirk. I couldn’t quite make out what they said, for they spoke too silently for me to hear. What I did take note of was the exchange the elder and the white Rito had. “I believe he’s ready to join us. His training has proven his maturity and skills, better than any Rito I’ve trained so far.” I believe I would have melted by the sudden and very deep voice of the white male. He spoke in a very calm and keen manner, every movement of his was smooth and determent. To his statement the elder seemed to take a long time to think, walking around the small hut. “Don’t you think it’s…too early? Besides…his…” She then stood in place, taking a small glance at the small blue Rito. “His height doesn’t divine his capabilities. He’s proven himself plenty of times to be an excellent fighter.” The white male proceeds throwing a proud look toward the blue Rito. The chief looked at her comrade and then at the blue Rito, viewing him with her intensive glare. Then, she walked towards the blue Rito until she stood right in front of the warrior, with her eyes still fixed on him. Jika then asked the male in a very expectant way “ _Are_ you ready?”. Her intense stare at the poor Rito, let a shiver run down my spine and I could feel the tension build between the two of them. If I would have been standing there instead of the blue male, I would have sunk into the ground out of nervousness. But the small Rito stood his ground, countering the elders glare. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be standing before you, Master Jika.” The warrior answered with a quite serious and yet, somewhat mocking tone. To the Rito’s response, Turaco, who still stood beside his friend, had to smirk a little “Bold as always…”. He mumbled while shaking his head. I could see Jika still viewing the blue male in front of her, looking for something in his eyes, before she turned her intensive gaze away from him. “Proof it.” Her voice wasn’t demanding nor mocking as she said so. No, it was kind and filled with genuine interest as she then turned her back at the small Rito, not even seemingly to look him at him further and instead turned her attention back to the tall white Rito male as she gave him an approval nod, accepting his request. Seeing this conversation as done, the white and blue male left the small house and proceeded to pass me on their way. I moved to the side, letting the two pair of warriors through and as I did so I tried to get a small glimpse at them. The tall white Rito, who was a giant compared to me, gave me a short greeting nod. Up close I was able to look at his grey eagle eyes and his very intimidating sharp beak. There was no doubt that this Rito resembled the look of a harpy eagle. One of the most dangerous birds of prey species in all of Hyrule. Yet, he wore a gentle and kind look as he passed me. I was a little bit surprised that, even though he was undoubtable one intimidating Rito, this close to him he looked rather…fluffy and cute. Other than the blue male that followed behind him. I assumed, that because of his height and fact that he was a singing bird, he would seem like a nice Rito as well. But when he passed me his features where…rather difficult to read. His emerald green eyes glanced at me with…I believe a curious look? I wasn’t so sure if he just acknowledged my present or something else, but other than the white Rito, being in his present was same with Turaco…rather uncomfortable. Being now closer to him I could actually compare his height with mine and I believe I’m actually taller than him! All the Ritos I’ve met so far are giants compared to me. But maybe it could be that this Rito was still quite young, so of course, I could be mistaken about his height. He’ll probably grow and become bigger than he is now.

Before I knew it, the two warriors have passed me, but that oppressed feeling of the look the small Rito gave me was still present. I then began to approach to enter the small hut of the chief, after Jika had given me an inviting gesture with her wing. As I stepped inside her home, I could immediately take a better look of the decoration inside. It was a very colorful display of fabrics and bows. All kinds of patterned yarned sheets were hung at the wood beams of the ceilings. Some of them possessing imagery of legends and others just possessed colorful writing and symbols. The bows placed on some selves and hung down from the ceiling were all different in color and shape. It didn’t really look like they were used for actual hunting or fighting, but where rather made for decorative purpose. Alone their unique design caught my attention and I really wanted to run my fingers down the well-crafted wood, I was so fascinated from this display. “Well, then.” The female interrupted my thoughts as she sat down on the floor. Turaco did the same as her. Seeing that this conversation was going to be longer than I anticipated, I quietly sat down a little bit farther away from them, not trying to intrude. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, since I didn’t feel like I was supposed to sit here, being part of a meeting between Turaco and the elder. “Can I ask you about the Blizzrobe you were able to kill yesterday, in order to save our visitor.” Jika started, giving a short side glance towards me as she mentioned so. “Of course.” Turaco answered immediately in a strong and cold voice, giving a short nod. The chef then further proceeded. “Are you certain the monster was dead when you shot him.” The green Rito looked at his leader for a split second, narrowing his eyes “Positive.”. Jika gave the young male a long intense glare before drifting off in her own thoughts. She then suddenly turned her head to me. “what about you?”. I blinked at her sudden approach towards me and looked for words, still taken back that Jika requested information from me. “I-I can support his claim, for I myself did see the lifeless body of that Blizzrobe falling into that lake with me back then. There was no way that beast survived the multiple shots cause to him by Turaco.” I quickly stated, feeling how the green male besides me eyed me with his icy blue eyes. “Why? Did it happened to show himself around here yet again?” the male warrior then wanted to know with a quite serious expression displayed on his face. I carefully listened to everything those two Ritos had to say and observed how they presented their behavior. Turaco was, of course, very cold yet tense during the conversation, while Jika was very calm. I still felt rather uncomfortable, seeing that this was a meeting between warriors and me being a traveler form outside and with no experience with weaponry or anything…I felt like an intruder. “Unfortunately, yes.” Jika sighed, shaking her head in exhaustion. “Last night, Serin discovered yet another activity of that rachet beast, just at the northern side of our village.” The green Rito looked at their leader in disbelieve “The same one?!”. “Apparently yes.” Jika gave as a response, looking the male dead in the eyes as if she was trying to make something clear to him. “Impossible!” Turaco immediately claimed in his defense slightly looking away from the elder. “Wizzrobes, unlike Moblins and Bokoblins, aren’t seen in groups, so it has to be the same one.” The male warrior wanted to throw in something in return but was cut off by Jika yet again. “Regardless of how he was able to survive your attack, we must make an end to him at any cost.” Giving Turaco a softer and forgiving look now, the male closed his beak again and instead remained silent. “I understa-“ “That mustn’t be the case…” I shyly interrupted the two in their conversations, by raising one hand. Both looked at me, surprised by my sudden participation in their discussion. As they viewed me with a questioning mimic, I proceeded carefully, not sure if it was polite what I just did. “About what you said earlier, about the Wizzrobes not being seen in groups.” I referred to Jika’s statement and looked at the chief. “That…is actually not correct. Yes, Wizzrobes are known, just as Lynels to be loners, but in rare cases when the Wizzrobes are siblings they will share their territory with one another and even pair up. So perhaps this could be one of those cases.” I was a little bit amazed on how confidant I said all of this. Perhaps it truly had to do with the fact that I’ve studied these monsters for as long as I’ve been travelling and gathered valuable data about them. So, I knew that what I was saying was indeed the truth. “There is no doubt the Blizzrobe that had attacked me yesterday got killed by Turaco. We need to include the possibility that the other Blizzrobe could be its sibling. And besides, even if that beast had survived, it wouldn’t be possible for it to recover so soon and become active again so quickly.” I finished my statement, with all the shyness and nervousness gone, and instead spoke with such a conviction that I couldn’t have recognized myself back then and there. Turaco looked at me rather surprised and for the first time I saw his usual look of coldness in his eyes fade away. Surely, Jika must have been surprised as well, but she considered me with a rather curious and impresses expression displayed on her face. With her eyebrows raised she complimented me “Looks like there’s more to you than meets the eye. I knew there was a reason why I invited you to our meeting.”. I shyly backed away a little by the nice words that got thrown at me. I wasn’t really used to people actually listening to what I say and especially not to show such interest.

Jika then sent Turaco off, wanting to talk to me in private for a little bit. She was very curious on why I seemingly knew so much about Monsters and their natural behavior. “Well, I do specialize myself with nature and in fact also those creatures…naturally…” I explained to her, still a little bit unsettled by the curiosity of the elder towards my knowledge. But Jika was more than understanding for the way I felt. She probably must have noticed how rarely I talk about this, so she made sure to make it as least uncomfortable as possible. She even made tea for the both of us, a mixture of herbs only known in the Hebra. Honestly, it tasted a bit bitter, more than I would have preferred it to be. But none the less I really enjoyed it. As we both sat on the floor, with my cup in my hand, Jika requested me to tell me a little bit more about myself and the reason why I have come here to Rito village. I briefly told her of my goal to see all of Hyrule and explore every corner of this land. “That’s why I will probably stay here for a longer time.” I said as I viewed the inside of my cup, looking at my reflection in the greenish liquid before taking a shy sip. “I want to get to know your people’s culture and especially the Hebra Mountains a bit better.” to that the chief just gave a short nod, observing me with much interest. “If you’re asking for my permission to stay, I will certainly not try to stop you. Quite the reverse! I’d be happy to provide you a stay at the Swallow’s Roost.” The female warrior threw a moderate smile at me, also taking a big sip of her tea. “Oh, that won’t be necessary. I deeply appreciate the offer, I really do!” I commented, happy to hear how willing the chef was to accept me in their home. At few other places of Hyrule I had more trouble to convince the leaders to let me stay. “But I think I’ll just settle down near the village, after your problem with the Blizzrobe have been dealt with.” The female Rito eyed me with a scrutinize glare, a little bit suspicious by my request. When I saw the questioning look on her face I quickly added “It’s because I would need a little bit of…well space to continue with my many researches.”. This short explanation was enough for Jika to give an understanding ‘aha’ as she then poured herself another cup of tea. She offered me to refill mine, but I kindly declined. “Well, if that’s the case you might show some interest in a nearby vacant hut located at the very root of the mountains. We use it as small camp and base, but other than that we rarely utilize it. I think it would fit your purposes just fine.” She then proceeded to point outside of her hut towards the Hebra mountains. “It’s in that direction. You can actually see it quite well from here.” Jika turned her head to look outside seemingly to observe something in the distance that I, even as I tried as hard as I could, could not spot. When the elder noticed my lack of vision and capability to see that far into the distanced she commonly apologized to me “oh, my pardon. I forgot that you’re Hylian and do not possess such a far reach of vision as Ritos…”. I looked up to what she just said. “reach of vision…? You can look that far into the distance?!” I asked not being able to believe this. “Oh yes. That’s why we are also known as the best archers among Hyrule.” Jika gave a small chuckle to my vague image of the Rito. “Aside of the capability to fly we are able to see far more into the distance than any other race. It makes archery so much easier for us…Childs play if I may put it like.” Greedy, I listened to everything the elder had to say. I wanted to know everything there is to know about the Rito, for I heavily dislike it when I’m not informed sufficiently about something that I should have gathered at least a little bit of knowledge. “That’s also why we designed our archery competition to be…a little bit more challenging and interesting than just shooting down targets as others would do…” Jika gave a small huff, as if she was referring to the usual archer contest of Hylians that takes place every year in Hyrule castle town. She gave a somewhat pitting smile as she thought about those kinds of events and just laughed in mockery. “Ah yes…that’s also why Ritos were banned from participating in them.” She yet again had to crack out a chuckle of amusement, shaking her head in disbelieve. Though she looked rather proud of this fact and didn’t think of it that much. I gave a shy nod, still not sure what I was to take of this other than the now new gained knowledge that Ritos must be incredible archers.

Jika and I continued to talk a little bit more about the Rito, with the elder explaining her culture to me. There were so many traditions and festivals their race would celebrate each year, that I couldn’t wait to participate in them in person. From what I have learned is that the key events of the Rito mainly consist of archery, singing and dancing competitions. Those birds truly love to compete against one and another, that’s for sure. One fact that I found rather odd…or perhaps even unexplainable for me - the urge to proof themselves. But none the less I was very excited to see these fascinating community in their element. Jika especially told me a little bit more about this event called the greenlights celebration. This is a special occasion which would only be celebrated every three years. This is a very important event to the Rito, for, as the elder explained, it is a time in year which represents family and relationships, which they, themselves hold very close. I honestly do not know if I am to experience that festival as well, but I certainly hope so. I definitely would enjoy participating in it, but let’s see how long I will be able to stay at Rito village before I need to start moving again. Anyways, the chief had also asked me further questions about the Wizzrobes as a race and if there was anything I knew on how to defeat them best. I told her everything I knew about these ratchet creatures and about their weaknesses. This certainly was something Jika could do with and I truly hope that the information I provide would aid her. The thing about Wizzrobes is, that they are very inefficient against weapons that possess their opposite element. For an example, a Fire Wizzrobe or a Meteo Wizzrobe are very vulnerable toward ice weapons. It is a lot easier to handle them that way. In general, any kind of elemental monster has a weakness for their opposite element…except for the electric monsters. I still have of yet to find an efficient technique to dispose of them, but I believe I will find something eventually.

As I was talking with the elder, I felt the sudden chill of the cold hitting the back of my neck. As well did other parts of my body slowly started to take notice of the cold surrounding the village. Soon, I started to tremble a little, because the effect of the spicy potion I had this morning slowly wore off. At that point I realized that I only had one elixir left and that it would be hard to make a new one. The chief noticed my slight change of posture and must have realized that I was starting to feel cold. “You might want to do something about that.” She casually mentioned, while still discussing the terms of my stay. Looking up with a small expression of irritation she then proceeded to refer to me shivering. “You should get some proper clothes at Brazen Beak. You might want to get one of those to prevent the cold from eating away your flesh.” I looked at her with an even more confused look. “T-the Br-razen Beak? That’s quite a un…usal name for a store…”. Jika just gave me a small smirk to my question as she leaned back a little and eyed me closer. “Oh, you’ll see. The name is just fitting.” Seeing that it was no use to stay here any longer, Jika send me off to get some proper warm clothes and I gladly did so, for I did not want to expose myself to this cold any longer. Still, I was quite curious to why that little shop had earned such a negative title, but I soon were to find out myself.

I left, thanking Jika for her permission to stay in the village and offering her hospitality in her lovely home to me. I made my way down the many stairs in search of the ‘Brazen Beak’. As I was walking through the different levels of the village, I came to notice how…nest like the Rito’s homes look like. I haven’t been able to get a closer look at them when I first walked through the settlement, but now I was able to take note of the little details of this place. The houses were built out of simple blackwood and didn’t poses any walls like other houses would. They were open and, like I’d mentioned before, build like little wooden bird cages? In general, the entire village is built like one giant nest, connected with each other through stairs leading from one nest to the other. It was a pleasant little detail and stood out from so many other settlements I’ve seen so far. Even Zora’s domain couldn’t compare to that in my opinion. As I passed the first layer of the town I noticed, standing next to a platform, a giant stone monument. ‘Ah, so there is a shrine in Rito village as well…’ Thinking out loud I slowly approached the Sheikah relic, knowing that I will not gain any knowledge from this one, just like all the other shrines I’ve investigated so far. The idea of those relics being just additional shrines to pray to the goddess of Hylia had crossed my mind multiple times, but I refuse to believe that there is no bigger role for those stones. Especially not with the prediction of the Sheikah fortune teller having announced Calamity Ganons return. These shrines must have to do something with this. I mean, they are scattered all around Hyrule (88 so far…from what I’ve counted) so there needs to be some sort of proper explanation on why they exist. I believe that it is possible to enter them, but as of yet, I still have to find out how. To be honest, I gave up on them years ago, when I was a little bit younger. It frustrated me not being able to find any clues on their history that I lost interest in them pretty soon. Many things that had to do with ancient Sheikah technology is information only proved by the Sheikah and the royal family themselves. Any normal traveler and citizens had no right to read their precious scrolls and books. It frustrates me till this day, so it was obvious that I had to give up on that mystery eventually. Though that doesn’t mean that I gave up on Sheikah research entirely…I only gave up on the shrines. Touching the cold metal like surface of the stone I was able to see my reflection in it. I yet again came to face myself and every time it felt weird to me…I honestly wasn’t used on seeing myself, for I traveled a lot, if you haven’t noticed before…and mirrors aren’t exactly an item you would carry around with yourself as an adventurer. Seeing my face after so many years again…it still felt odd…especially with the new look I had given myself.

I had reached the store of which Jika had told me about, thanks to a little help of a Rito female. I carefully entered the small shop and looked around. The hut wasn’t any different from the other houses of the Rito. It was small, cozy and nice, just as it was supposed to be. But instead of any furniture and personal keepings, this store only possessed a little counter, also seemingly to function as a workshop, and mannequin dressed in Rito like clothes. But what truly gained my attention wasn’t the shop itself but the two Rito standing in the middle of it all.

“What do you mean ‘It fell apart’?!” I could hear a loud female voice screech. As soon as I entered, I was faced with a scene that yet alone by just looking at it, explained most of the conflict. A red female was bend over a terrified looking yellow male who held a pair of ripped Rito clothing in his left wing. He himself, as I took a closer look, didn’t wore any Rito armor. Yes, he did wear some part of traditional Rito gear, but it was obvious to see he wore everyday clothing, if you could put it like that. For me, it did look like some sort of unform, actually. “Well…i-it’s just as I told you…” the yellow male started in a very scared and intimidated voice. “W-when I put it on it ripped because it was to small fo-“ but he was immediately cut off by the furious looking red female. “Don’t lie to me Posuto, I saw you wearing it yesterday when you headed out for the day! Don’t blame me on having made it too small for you! Admit it!! You were simply too reckless and tore it by accident! This inane behavior isn’t the first time and I doubt it will be the last! But I swear to the goddess that the next time you come to me with yet another torn uniform of yours, you will have to look for another tailor to fix it, you understand?!” with a heavy and tearing expression on the yellow feathered Rito’s face he handed the clothes to the female, before hurrying out of the store like he was chased by some Lizalfos. When he rushed pass me, I was able to see that this Rito male was actually taller than the female Rito who had caused him this much distress. Seemingly indignant by the rude male’s departure the female gave a short huff before she turned around to face me. Only then, when I gazed into the yellow ambered eyes of this Rito did I recall her as Falla, the nice female that had taken care of me at the inn. Her expression changed from arrogant to sweet and welcoming as she laid eyes on me. “Ah, how nice to see our little adventurer up on her feet again.” She greeted, as she slowly put the piece of clothes away the male Rito had given her. “What can I do for you?” Falla then proceeded to casually ask me, acting like the little conflict that occurred moments ago never happened. Still a little bit struck by her sudden change from angry to kind I gulped, trying to find my voice. I am not going to lie, but I was a little bit intimidated back then. “I- I am…I’m here for…” Giving me a patient yet demanding look the female continued to view me with her eyebrows raised “You’re here for what?”. Titling her head to the side I could see that she found my nervous behavior quite amusing “My, aren’t you a shy one…”. I was quiet for a moment, not sure how to act around such a strong character, but after a while I found my voice “I was told that I might be able to get some warmer clothes here…for the cold weather.”. The red female gave me a quick understanding nod, smirking and then walked up towards me. She was slightly taller and the sight of her standing in front of me let me shiver. The aura devolved around this female was so strong and glooming, yet to soft and protecting. It confused me. “now let’s see…” Falla mumbled as she took a tape measure out of her pocket and started to run her wings around my body. “What are-“ I sputter in sudden perplexity and took a small step backwards. Falla just gave me a short look of confusion, before smirking at me “I don’t bite, so please, try to relax. I must measure your body if I am to find a fitting Snowquill for you.” I blinked once or twice and started to calm down a little. “oh…” I felt quite embarrassed. “It just…I’m not used to…” “someone intruding your personal space?” Falla finished my sentence giving me an all-knowing glare. I nodded. “You might need to get use to that around here. We Rito like to get very close and personal.” She then asked me if she was allowed to continue with her work. I tried to ease up a little, still feeling a little bit uncomfortable with Falla being so close to me. She measured my shoulder length, proceeded with my arms, then hips and legs. After she was finished, she inspected me closely, mumble something to herself, before disappearing behind the counter to scan the shelves for something. She pulled out a piece of clothes from one self, then from the other, rummaged around a small boxed filled with pearls and lastly gotbsome small shoulder pads with a belt. “Take your clothes off please.” The red female demanded as she was still looking for something. “Excuse me…?” I asked, not sure if she just meant what she had said. “Your clothes take them off. We need to try these on.” She casually mentioned, pointing at the bundle of clothes she prepared on the counter. Again, I perplex looked at her. “Right here?! In the cold, in this-?!” But before I could complain the red female dragged me to her and enforced the Snowquill onto me. It took a moment for Falla to finally decide for a set that, she thought, looked good on me. I could tell she was a perfectionist and she forced me to try on different combinations of colors and clothes, until she was satisfied. By the time she was finished the sun was already starting to set and I couldn’t believe that I had spent an entire day at the Brazen Beak, but…surprisingly I didn’t mind. I still can’t really explain it, but I believe I felt rather delighted by Fallas present. “Now then, this should…do it.” The red Rito nodded in satisfaction, as she put two pairs of small, feathered shoulder pads on my shoulders. I never felt this comfortable in a set of clothes before. It was so warm and fluffy, like I was bundled up in a down comforter. And to my surprise it was rather easy to walk around the Snowquill, despite the thick layers of clothes. “What is this made of? It feels so very pleasant.” I curiously asked Falla, who was still scanning me for anything that she would like to change. “Ah yes…” she mumbled, while talking to herself. “It’s lined with molted Rito feathers. The Snowquill is made specifically for Hylians visiting cold climates…hm…somethings missing…” Falla still had quite an unsatisfied look on her face as she walked around me. “I can’t get a grip on it, but something is missing.” She kept mumbling to herself over and over again. “How do you feel? everything as it should be?”. I quietly considered myself, checking if everything was in place “Wonderful actually. Except for my ears and face, of course. They’re still freezing.” I smiled, trying to make a joke, when Falla shot up from her thinking state. “Of course!” She exclaimed loudly and hurried back to the counter to, yet again scramble through some boxed. “Come sit here!” The Rito then demanded of me, pointing at a chair next to her. I did as I told, quietly taking a seat, watching the female closely as she pulled out several rubies, gems, feathers and some sort of assessor. “What is that?” I carefully asked, not wanting to disturb the female at her work. “This is going to keep your ears warm…and make you look absolutely stunning.” Putting the jewelry aside, she took a seat next to me and began to redo my hair. Destroying my precious hairstyle, she arranged a new one for me, with little ribbons left and right putting little peals of amber and jade onto my hair. Then, at the very end after Falla was finished, she placed the accessor around my left ear and as soon as she did so I could feel the comforting heat of this item spreading through my face. “A magic relic…” I whispered as I carefully touched the magical item that was resting behind my ear. “Indeed.” The Rito nodded “The rubies placed on them harness the power of fire.” She then held mutable colored feathers in her wing considering them while looking at me. “Now…what color matches your eyes…” She held up a green feather and held it close to my hair. “No…too crude…yellow? oh, no, no, no…it’s hard to find a fitting color for hazel…”. I titled my head slightly in concern, for I did not saw it necessary to embellish me that much as Falla was probably planning to do…but at the same time I did no dare to talk back to her. “How about…ah yes.” She then pulled out a pair of white and dark blue feathers. She held them up into the air, inspected them a little bit before she raised her own wing and plucked out small part of her own feathers and added it to the small bundle. “Does…Doesn’t that hurt?” I gave a small gasp of shock as she did so, wondering if all the decorated feathers, even the big ones, were just plugged out of their skin right away. “Oh that.” Falla gave me a casual look and waved it off. “The small feathers don’t hurt. It’s just ass if you would plug out one of your Hylian hairs.” Giving me an amused smile by my curiosity she proceeded to make my hair, putting the feathers in place. “Who do the other feathers belong to?” I then asked watching Falla at work. “From everyone in the village. I asked them to bring me their feathers if they happen to molt. We can use them for our clothes or decoration on the warrior’s weapons…” She mentions as she was still crafting my hair. “no, I meant the blue and white feathers…” I corrected my question. “Oh, these ones? They belong to Harper and my little Brother.” Still not looking at me and her attention fully fixed on her work she replied with a rather harsh tone when she mentioned her brother. “Slimy little brat, I tell you that.” It was silent again. Only the small rustle of Falla’s feathers were heard, but shortly after she continued. “He’s so reckless and selfless that he always wrecks himself every time he trains…that’s why I have an entire pot only filled with his feathers…I don’t even know what to do with them anymore…” I could hear from the sudden change of her voice that this topic did not please her. Quite the opposite, it made her tense up again and her facial expression changed to a rather grim, or unsatisfied look. “So…is he still a protégé in training?” To what I stated Falla gave a dry chuckle and shook her head, letting go of her work and sigh. “Hahaha, make sure he never hears you say that. Anyway, I think you should be finish.” Changing the topic, Falla got a mirror for me to view myself in. I was stunned by what I was faced with. In the reflection of the cold glass, I could see myself dressed in traditional Rito set. Head to toe I bedeck in the Rito’s fashion and even my hair had the same cute ribbons as Falla, only a little bit more individual. After a while of viewing my new appearance I turned to the female Rito thanking her dearly for this astonishing set of protection from the cold. “How long will you be staying in Rito village?” Falla asked, while cleaning the mess she had created during the time she dressed me. Helping her, I casually replied “Perhaps longer than the usual folks that come here. A year…maybe even longer…it depends…” Falla gave a surprised glance as she heard so “Well, then we are to see each other more often in the near future then.”.

After this I went back to the Swallow’s Roost to head in for the night. There I would also continue chatting with Alisia, a brownish-orange chaffinch Rito, the owner of this little establishment. She told me a little bit more about the Rito that live here, so that I would have a small overview of the inhabitants. Alisia also suggested me to visit the bow shop, in which an old Rito lives who once travelled around Hyrule as well. The female thought that it might be helpful having someone in the village who might share similar experiences, seeing that I was now a new habitant of Rito village. I will attend to that tomorrow and in general try to meet everyone and get to know my new home a little bit better. There’s still so much for me to learn about the Rito. I also decided that I should start to learn how to draw real people. The mere sight of the Rito and their beauty cast a spell on me, and I really do feel the urge to portray them. I am proficient in drawing plants, landscapes, monsters and animals, like birds, for my research…so I believe it shouldn’t be so difficult for me to draw a Rito. Yes, they might share the Hylian body posture, but over all they are birds. Pikango’s work did influence me on changing my opinion on drawing individuals. I tend to shy away from portraits of me and others…but…I think I might give it a try…


End file.
